Hero's Proposal (Hero Stories)
"Hero's Proposal" is a mini-story event that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story One afternoon in the village, Hero went Papa Smurfs's laboratory in order to disucss something. "So, Hero!" Papa Smurf asked, politely. "What is it you want to smurf to me about?" "Well, Papa Smurf!"' '''Hero said, nervously. "You know this smurf and Wonder have been smurfing together for some time?" "Yes, Hero, it will be exactly 5 years today at sundown!" Papa Smurf answered. "That's right, and this smurf has been smurfing about this for some time, but this smurf needs your smurfy opinion on it" Hero said. "On what, Hero?" Papa Smurf asked. Hero gulped, he took a deep breath and released it. "Papa Smurf... this smurf is planning on smurfing Wonder the question," he said, softly. "What question might that be, Hero" Papa asked again. "This smurf will be smurfing Wonder the question of marriage, Papa Smurf," Hero answered. Papa Smurf looked at Hero with a shocked look on his face, but it soon changed to a smile. "Well, Hero, I appreciate you smurfing to me first about this" Papa Smurf said "That is why my answer is this..." Hero looked at Papa Smurf with a nervous look, his heart began beating faster and faster. "What is your answer, Papa Smurf?" Hero pleaded. "Yes!" Papa Smurf said, happily. Hero jumped out the chair so fast, it made Papa Smurf jump back several feet. "Thank you, Papa Smurf!" Hero shouted, he then gave Papa Smurf a big hug before he left the lab. '...' Hero found Handy and Miner talking to each other outside Greedy's kitchen. "Handy, Miner can you smurf something for me?" Hero asked. "Of course we can," both of them said. "What is it?" "Handy, can you smurf me up an engagement ring?" Hero asked "An engagement ring?" Handy said, sounding surprised. "Why an engagement ring?" "This smurf is planning on smurfing Wonder the question of marriage," Hero replied. "Of course I can, Hero," Handy said, happily. "I'll smurf to it as soon as possible." "Miner, can you smurf up the metal needed for the ring?" Hero asked. "Luckily, I smurfed up some metal this morning, and I also smurfed up some crystals," Miner answered "That's smurfy, how long will it take you to smurf the ring, Handy?" Hero asked "Not too long, Hero," Handy said. "Maybe an hour of two." "That's smurfy!" Hero said, happily. "Once it's complete, give it to this smurf as soon as possible." '...' The rest of the day went as normal, repairs were made to the dam and bridge and Farmer harvested his crops. Wonder was busy babysitting Baby Smurf, when the dinner bell rang. "He! He! He! Come on, Baby!" she laughed. "Dinner time!" She made her way to the dining hall, where she saw Hero, Handy and Miner talking outside. "What are you three smurfing on about?" she asked. "Oh... uh nothing important, Wonder," Hero said, trying to come up with something. "Just smurfing about our tasks for tomorrow." Wonder smiled and entered the hall with Baby. Hero, Handy and Miner looked at each other with looks that gave the expression of a close call. Handy then gave Hero the ring, which was inside a small purple box. "Good luck, Hero," Handy said. Greedy prepared every Smurf's favourite meals and everyone had a good time. '...''' After the dishes were done, Papa Smurf stood up to make an announcement. "Attention, my little Smurfs!" he said. "A smurfy thing is about to happen, I now smurf you over to Hero," "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Hero said. "Don't worry everysmurf, this smurf won't be long." Hero began making his way towards Wonder, who was sat at the other end of the table, Wonder was wondering what was going on. When Hero was now standing by her side, he asked for her hand. "May this smurf have your hand?" Hero asked, sweetly. Wonder blushed as she gave Hero her hand as she stood up. "Close your eyes, Wonder, this smurf wants to ask you something," Hero asked. Wonder closed her eyes, Hero got down on one knee and brought out the box and opened it. "Open your eyes, Wonder," Hero said, sweetly. Wonder opened her eyes and saw the ring, her face went bright red, and her eyes began to tear up. "Wonder Smurfette... will you marry me?" Hero asked. "Yes, Hero, I will," Wonder immediately replied. Hero stood up and kissed his fiancee. "Congratulations!" the other Smurfs cheered. Category:Mini-stories Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles